That XX
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: (A songfic with G.D.'s song, That XX) Why can't you realize that I'm the one for you? Why can't you see that all he did is lying to you all the time? When are you gonna realize all that?


**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I decided to make a songfic from G.D.'s song, That XX

Well, cause it's Korean, I put the translation too. It's a great song. Enjoy, and please review later on…Written from Gin's point of view. And the lyrics is actually mixed up to fit the story. look at the real lyrics later on. :P

Oh, and the first paragraph of lyrics is the opening, so the format is lyric-story-lyric-story-…..

And I'm thinking of making an epilogue for this story because the ending is angst and sad, and I don't like it. The epilogue will be from both POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't ow That XX or Bleach.

_"__Uyeonhi gireul geotda ne namjal bwasseo (Yeah, I saw him)"_

_(Walking on the street, I bumped into your man (Yeah I saw him))_

_"Hoksina haetdeon nae yegami majasseo (I told you)"_

_(I didn't want to believe it, but my hunch turned out right (I told you)_

_"Nega jun banjireul ppaego hanjjogen paljjangeul kkigo"_

_(He's not wearing that ring you gave him, there's another girl by his side)_

_"Geunyang yeogikkajiman malhalge (I don t wanna hurt you)"_

_(But I've said enough (I don't wanna hurt you))_

It's been a few months since you dated with my boss, Aizen Sousuke. I don't know what did you see in him. See, he's not the type you always thought him off. And look, how long have I been by your side? You never did saw me that way, huh? There's a lot of time when I want to tell you about the things he did. How he manipulated the company to cover up he's illegal incomings from the black market, how he kill people be it man, woman, or children without a second glance. That he's only using you as a cover up, and that he's got a lot of girls he dated behind you. But you look happy with him, and I'm happy because you are. And I can't bring myself to tell you the truth. I'm sorry.

"_Geunde ohiryeo neoneun naege hwareul nae (Why?)"_

_(Now you're getting angry with me (Why?))_

_"Geuneun jeoldaero geureol riga eopdae (Sure you' re right)"_

_(You say "He's definitely not that kind of person" (Sure you're right))_

_"Naneun ne nunchil salpigo naega jal mot bon georago"_

_(Seeing your eyes, I reply that I probably got it wrong)_

_"Geurae neol wihae geojitmalhalge (I'm sorry)"_

_(See, I lied for you (I'm sorry)_

Actually, there's one time when I almost tell you the truth. I told you that, "He got a lot up his sleeves.", and, "He's just using you.". But you didn't believe me. Instead you got mad at me and made a scene in our favorite cafe. You threw your tea at me, and everyone looked at me like I'm the one who did something wrong. You stormed out of the cafe, and it took you two weeks until you let me talked to you. But look how easy it is for you to forgive him? He didn't showed up at one of your dinner date, and I replaced him. He's excuse was, "Something important came up.", but you didn't know that that something important he's talking about is a drug deal. You didn't hesitate to forgive him.

"_Neoui chingudeul modu geureul jal ara (Yup they know)"_

_(Your friends all know that guy (yup they know))_

_"Ppeonhi da boineungeol neoman wae mot bwa (It' s you)"_

_(It's so obvious, why can't you see (it's you))_

_"They say love is blind, oh baby your so blind"_

_"Jebal heeojigireul baralge"_

_(Please, I beg you, break it off)_

I met a few of your friends before. That guy Kira, he's your friend and my personal assistant. I once asked him about your boyfriend. "He's just toying with her, I don't know why can't she end up with you.", I was startled when he said that. I asked your boss, Toushiro. He said, "He took too much of her time, and he doesn't even care about her.". I snapped when his manager said, "Maybe she's with him only for the money." I know your better than that, and even if you're after his money, I have a lot of those things too. I can take you anywhere, I can buy you anything you wanted. And I'll do anything to make sure you don't need to cry anymore.

"_Bissan chae yeppeun ot gogeup reseutorang neon jal eoullyeo  
Hajiman ne yeop geu xneun jeongmal anya neorangeun an eoullyeo"_

_(Expensive cars, beautiful clothes, high-class restaurants, they all suit you well  
But that XX beside you, he doesn't suit you, he really doesn't)_

_"Ne apeseo geojitmisoreul jieumyeo ne bolgwa meoritgyeoreul manjimyeo  
Sogeuron bunmyeong dareun yeojareul saenggakhae  
Eojjeom geureol su inni joe gatae"_

_(He smiles like a hypocrite with you, brushing your face and hair  
But he's thinking of another woman for sure, how dare he)_

_"Nega heullin nunmulmankeum naega deo jalhaejulge baby  
Neo honja gamdanghal apeum naegedo jom nanwojullae baby"_

_(The amount of tears you've cried, I want to make you happy by the same amount, baby  
Rather than going through the pain alone, share some with me, baby)_

_"Na jom bwadallago geudae sarangi wae narangeol molla  
Wae neoman molla"_

_(Please look at me, why can't you realise that I am your love  
Why are you the only one who doesn't know)_

Seriously, what did you see in him?! Is it the fact that he's acting like the perfect boyfriend with you? Is it because he looks oh-so-important with you?! Why can't you see me the way I want you too? Why don't you realize that simple fact that I've loved you since years ago? Aren't you tired of crying for him every time he left you to date with his other girls? You've even saw him cheated with other girls when we're eating dinner in that restaurant before? You cried all night, and you didn't want to go back to your own apartment that night. I brought you to my condo and hugged you close and you cried until you fell asleep. I thought I got my chance. I bought you a bouquet of flower and bring it to your work place when I wanted to pick you up the next day, only to find out that there's already a bouquet of flower on your desk and you happily said that you've make up with him. I only smiled bitterly, and threw away my bouquet for you. I asked you if you want me to bring you home, you said you got a date with him. Why do you even let him in the picture again? Didn't you realize it already the night before that I'm the one who stayed by your side all the time? But I can't say anything anymore. I quickly went home and cried. You didn't know that, right?

"_Geu saekkiboda naega motan ge mwoya"_

_(That XX, what does he have that I don't)_

_"Dodaeche wae naneun gajil su eomneun geoya"_

_(Why can't I have you?)_

_"Geu saekkineun neoreul saranghaneun ge anya"_

_(That XX doesn't love you)_

_"Eonjekkaji babogachi ulgoman isseul geoya"_

_(How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?)_

I wish that all this will change very soon, cause I don't think I can survive any longer. All these thoughts are driving me crazy. No other woman can replace you. And no other man can understand you like I did. Please realize that I'm the one for you, my dear Ran-chan….


End file.
